Be Mine Forever
by Momogirl5555
Summary: Carlos is insecure about his looks so James reassures him and surprises Carlos with... Read the story to find out! Dedicated to Honoraryloser. R and R


**Hey, guys! I m so excited about this one! Mainly, because it's my first request, and I've been thinking of doing something along the lines of this for a while. This is a request from Honoraryloser, hope you like it!**

The guys were exhausted after a long day of vocalizing and dancing at the studio. Kendall and Logan were in their room while Carlos took a nap on the couch with James. The Latino was lying on James and had his arms wrapped around his waist. James woke up and looked down at him. He felt his heart flutter in his chest.

Carlos looked like a baby angel when he was asleep. The thought made James smile. He quietly slipped his arms around Carlos and kissed his forehead. He smiled and his eyes fluttered open. James breath caught in his throat. He loved His coffee brown eyes and how they were especially soft when he looked at James. He also loved that crooked little smile and James could hardly get enough of him. "Sorry I woke you up." James said quietly.

Carlos shook his head. "Don't be. I needed to get up, anyways." Carlos kissed him on the cheek and sat up. James laughed. Carlos looked at him and pouted. "What?" Carlos hair was sticking up on one side of his head and James thought it was extremely cute. James just reached over and smoothed it down.

"Your hair was sticking up." He replied. "I have to admit, I was tempted to leave it like it was. It's just too cute."

Carlos blushed and looked at the floor. "You really think I'm cute?"

"Of course." James said. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Carlos stood up. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Hey, do you want to go to the pool with me after that?"

Carlos looked at the ground uncomfortably. "Uh- nah, I'll stay here."

James raised an eyebrow and noticed that Carlos was wearing a long-sleeved shirt and pants. _That's weird._ James thought. _It's like 90 degrees out there._ "Carlos? Are you feeling okay? You've been like this for a few days and it's starting to worry me." He stood up and walked over to where Carlos was standing and looked down at him. "You can tell me anything."

Carlos looked away. "I-I know." He looked at James again. "I'm fine." James could tell he was holding back, but he didn't want to push him right now.

He sighed. "Okay. Can I take you on a date tonight?"

Carlos smiled and nodded. "Sure."

James kissed him on the cheek. "7:30 sound good to you?"

Carlos nodded and walked back to their room. "See you then!" he called back. James smiled and sat down on the couch. He pulled something out of his pocket and started messing with it.

_~Two hours later~_

James sat on their bed and stared at the bathroom door. Carlos walked into the room with a T-shirt on and a pair of knee-length shorts. "Where are we going, Jamie?"

James grinned at the use of his nickname. "You'll see." James stood up and took Carlos hand. They walked into the living room and saw their friends snuggled together on the couch. "We'll be back in an hour, okay guys?" James said to Kendall and Logan. They smiled and nodded as the two walked out of the apartment. They walked to the beach and picked a spot by the waves.

They sat down and James smiled at Carlos. "Wanna swim?" Carlos nodded and took off his shoes. James stood up and pulled his shirt off, laying it next to Carlos. After Carlos pulled off his shoes, he walked over to the water. "Wait." James said. "Why aren't you taking your shirt off?"

Carlos shrugged. "The water's probably cold." James put something in his shirt and wrapped it up. "What's that?" he asked.

"Nothing." James replied as he walked over to Carlos. He put his arm around Carlos' waist and pulled him into the water. "The water's warm." he said pulling at the edges of the younger boy's shirt.

"Yeah- sorta." Carlos replied hesitantly. James grinned slyly and pulled Carlos shirt off. He threw it on the bank and kissed him.

"I don't like it when you're all insecure."

"But how did you-?"

"You avoid taking your shirt off anywhere in public and you always put yourself down. You're beautiful and sweet and every good thing in the world and... I've been meaning to ask you something..." James swam back to the bank and motioned for Carlos to follow him. He swam after him with a confused look.

He walked over to his shirt and picked the object up. He turned to Carlos and said, "Carlos, I love you more than anything in the world and I was wondering..." He took a deep breath and got down on one knee. Carlos mout fell open and he stared at James in disbelief. "Will you make me the happiest person in the world and... Marry me?" He opened a box and a golden wedding band gleamed in the moonlight.

Carlos nodded and tackled him, almost making him drop the ring. "Of course! I love you, too!"

**Yay! I hope I lived up to your expectations, Honoraryloser!**

**~Momo**


End file.
